These Battle Scars: Dave X Reader
by ClockworkKnightt
Summary: [Name] was a girl that moved to texas to be with her sister. Her sister had other plans though and payed for [Name] to live in another house. Unpacking she meet a certain Strider, and now, he was completely obsessed with her. / Rated M for possible smut in the future.../ possible side relationships; NepKat; JohnVris; Rosemary; JakeDirk; and others when they come to mind.
1. Chapter 1

_These battle scars, don't look like their fading. Don't look like there ever going away. They ain't never going to change. These Battle…_

The familiar ring tone filled the air as you fished for your key. Just as you were about to grab the small idem fell to the concrete below. "Great" you mutter as you took out your phone and looked at the caller I.D. A picture of your mom smiling was flashing on the screen. You clicked the answer button and put the phone up to your ear. "Hello?"

"Honey! Your alright! Oh thank goodness, I was so worried! How are you doing? Are you having any troubles with your sister? Be nice to her you know, she's only tryin-"

"Mooooommm" You groan into the phone. She could be so clingy and protective sometimes. "I'm fine, I called you when I landed, you know I'm not a baby anymore" You huffed, "And sis is fine, were doing fine" You reach down and grab the small little key. You tried to sound like you knew what you were talking about, but the truth was, you really didn't. You hadn't seen your sister the whole time you've been in Texas. But you weren't going to tell your mom that. Your sister thought it would be good enough if one of her friends handed you an envelope with an address, key and money for groceries. It also had a small note from her, saying that she bought you your own apartment so you can stay out of her way, and that she'll pay for rent and groceries. This was the best your ever going to get with your sister. It did disappoint you a little that she wasn't even going to help you get settled. After all, you moved down to the frickin state to get a better relationship with HER. But what could you do….

"You'll always be my baby, but alright. Call if you need anything" And then the line went dead. You put your phone in your back pocket and then slipped the key in the lock, turning it, and opening the door to your new home. It was a small little place, wood floors with a small kitchen. The living room had a couch and a T.V. The cable box was unplugged and a groan escaped your lips. You probably would have to pay for that. From the living room, there was a sliding glass door that had a balcony. Also from the living room was a hallway with 3 doors. You opened the first to see a small room with a desk, bookshelves, and an empty wall.

The next room was the bedroom, with a queen sized bed, and another desk. Two bed sized tables, a dresser, and a full-length mirror. It wasn't the biggest room, but it was the most confortable. The last room was the bathroom. Surprisingly it had a walk in shower. It also had the normal toilet and sink, with a medicine cabinet.

You had brought a few things from home, and you couldn't wait to put them in your own house. Your own house, even though it was an apartment it felt cool to say. You walked back out of the apartment and down to the taxi driver. He smiled at you and asked if you were settled. You nodded and took your boxes from his car, tipped him, and watched him drive away.

In total you had about 6 boxes and a suitcase. You should had asked the kind taxi driver to help you, but he was already gone. You sighed, looking at the boxes, then picked one up. Suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder. You spin to see a boy, who around 16 to 17 with soft blonde hair and reflective shades, staring back at you. "Need help?" He said in a cool tone, and it took you a moment to respond.

"W-wha…..oh help…umm…yes?" You stumbled for words, not knowing what to say at the beautiful boy in front of you. He smirked and grabbed 2 boxes.

"What room?" He was already walking toward the stairs before you had time to respond.

"23C" you manage to stumble out, grabbing a box and your [F/C] suitcase.

"Lucky for you, that's right next to me" Then it was silent. You didn't know what to say, and he didn't feel the need to. As you reached the door, you took the lead and opened it, the gestured for him to come inside. He set your boxes on the kitchen counter. "I'll be back with the rest" You just nod and watch him leave.

By the time your set down your boxes he was back, you blinked and stared at him in amazement. "h-how did you- who are you- " He placed the boxes down and put a finger to your lips, silencing you.

"Name's Strider, Dave Strider" and with a smirk, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke to the sound of your alarm clock. You groaned as you smacked at your bedside table, looking for the snooze button. In the end, you ended up just hurting your hand and not finding the snooze button. Typical you. You got up, and went over to your dresser, running a hand through your [H/L] [H/C] hair as your [E/C] eyes searched for something to wear. Picking up a white tank top and a pair of ripped blue jeans. It's not like you had anywhere to go. And then it hit you, you DID have somewhere to be, and you were going to be late!

You quickly looked at the clock, 7:45. SHIITTT! You were going to be late for your FIRST day at a new school! You quickly get ready, brushing through your hair, brushing your teeth, changing into some less ripped pants, but keeping the white tank top. You threw your [F/C] hoodie open over the top of all. Quickly grabbing a banana and holding it with your mouth you hopped out the door, struggling to put on your shoes. You probably looked like a complete idiot. Hopping from one foot to the other, trying to slam your feet into your shoes as you lock the door. You finally get the door locked, and the key in your pocket when, the one and only Dave Strider strolls out of his apartment.

A smirk plays on his lips when he see's the shape your in. "Going to be late for something?" He asks. You can't tell if he's TRYING to be funny, or just a total dick. But with the unopened banana in your mouth, you couldn't really reply. So you just fix your black converse and keep a calm expression. You promised yourself you wouldn't get all speechless the next time you met, and you intended to keep that promise. You couldn't help but notice how nice he looked. With his red converse, black skinny jeans, and a red and white shirt with a broken recorded on it; he looked pretty hot. You were NOT going to deny him that, but there was no way you were going to let him know.

"You going to eat that or what?" He pointed to the banana that was still in your mouth. You rolled your eyes and release the banana from your mouth.

"No, I'm going to use it to call the police" you say sarcastically. There you go! You got this, you can treat him like any other person.

"I know, It's a crime to look this good" He gestures to himself and smirks. You want to face palm so badly it hurts, but you keep your cool.

"Yeah…suuuuuuuuuurrree" you reply and then start to head down the stairs, peeling your banana. When you got to the bottom, he was already there. Wait, he didn't pass you on the stairs….how did he… You were so confused. But he was just leaning on the wall, with no expression at all. Waiting for you. Heh, nice try, he wasn't waiting for _you_ that's not possible. Oh but he was, little did you know, he wanted _everything _to do with you. Of course he wouldn't say it, he's too _cool _for that, and Striders and the masters of cool.

When you walked by him, he started to walk with you, and it made your heart flutter. Stupid heart…..You took a bite of the banana, trying not to eat it sexually, but really, who can NOT eat a banana sexually. A couple bites later you heard someone clear their voice, so you looked over at the blonde haired boy and swallowed. "Yess?" You noticed his face was dusted with red. You almost started laughing, but you contained yourself. But it was _really _hard cause he looked rather bothered. "S-so what's your name anyway" Did he just stutter? You were going to have fun with this. You placed a finger on his lips and said in a voice like satin.

"Name's [Last name], [First name] [Last name]. " And then you left the boy, taking another bite of your banana.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you are Ms. [Last Name]. Here's your schedule, locker number and combination, and a map of the school. I hope you have a great day!" The cheery front desk lady sang. You looked at your schedule and then at the map, god this school was big…You tried to locate your first class on the map, but after a good 5 seconds you realized that, that wasn't going to happen. 'All or nothing' you thought as you stepped into the hallway of the school. Sburb Highschool, the coolest highschool around, or something like that. Looking at the room numbers, your tried to find your way to class.

You finally made it to the classroom when the bell rang, you barley got out of the way before a bunch of students filled in. A flash of red caught your eye, but you ignored it, walking into the class. Teens lounged around, talking to each other before class, some reading, some finishing homework real fast. It was a small room, windows on one side, a big white board behind the teachers desk, students desks arranged neatly into rows. The teacher looked nice, short black hair, big blue eyes, round glasses that made her eyes look even bigger. You noticed the name, _'Ms. Crocker' _was neatly written in light blue where everyone could see it.

"Um…Ms. Crocker? Hi, I'm [First name] [Last name], and i-" then you were cut off.

"Oh yes! You must be the new student, welcome! You can take a seat right over there" She pointed to an empty seat by the windows. You nodded and made your way through the other students to your seat. Ms. Crocker called the others to order and they all took their seats. About 5 minutes into class the door flew open.

"Sorry I'm late, ran into some trouble on the way to school" You felt your heart flutter, but your blood went cold. NO! You stared straight at the board as they sat in the open seat next to you.

"Nice for you to show up to class Mr. Strider" Ms. Crocker's tone got harsh and it made you wonder if he was late all the time, or just today.

"As I said Ms. C, I ran into some trouble on the way to school" He shrugged and got out his notebook. Trouble? TROUBLE! Did he just refer to you as TROUBLE? This boy just wanted to get slapped, and you were really thinking about it. Deep in your mind you had another thought, you weren't late, so maybe he wasn't talking about you…. A part of you hoped he was though…

Ms. Crocker had already begun class by the time you looked over at Dave; he didn't seem to notice you, or at least that's what you thought. He was just lazily doodling in his notebook, with no care at all to what was going on around him. You tried to stay focused on the lesson, but it became hard, your mind always wandering to the boy next to you.

Who was he really, behind the reflective shades and the cool kid persona; who was Dave Strider, and why was he invading your mind. He was like a weed you couldn't get rid of…And to be honest, you didn't want to. You began to notice that there was always a little part of you that wanted him to notice you, that wanted him to talk to you, that wanted to be near him. Which was strange, since you have only known the boy for 20 hours or less; but there was something about him. The way he his golden hair shimmered in the light, looking as soft as a bird's feather; the pale freckles that dusted his cheeks, right under the bottom of his frames. The way his smirk that made your heart stop beating. You didn't know what it was, but you were head over heels for fucking Strider, and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" Were the words that snapped you back to your senses. Your face turned about as red as a tomato as you quickly looked away. He had caught you staring! It wasn't like you meant to stare…. You knew he was smirking, there was no way he wasn't in this situation.

"I-i" you fumbled for words, looking for a comeback, an apology, really anything. What should you say, 'Sorry left my camera at home?' or 'sorry, your face broke my lens'….You would say something like that if it was anyone else, but it was Strider, and you acted like a complete idiot around him. You didn't say anything else to him, or look at him for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang you stood up and was out of the classroom door. But your attempts were hopeless…you felt someone start walking next to you, and you resisted the temptation to look over.

"Where you think your going so quickly." Said the silky smooth voice or your harasser. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and walked with you, little did you notice the glares from every other girl in the school.

"Away from you" you grumbled trying to hide your blush as you pushed at his arm, but it didn't budge. After about a minute you gave up and looked at your schedule.

"That's not very cool of you [Name]…hmm…looks like were in the same classes till lunch" He grinned widely down at you and you groaned. "By the way, I hope your know where walking the wrong way." You let out a irritated huff, slipped out from his arm, and stalked off in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! AND THIS IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS *dies* IM SOOO SORRY. I felt like I had to end this chapter like this though, so please don't kill me? Thanks!~ ANNYYWAY! BACK TO_ SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN YOU AND DAVE!_ Enjoy! 3 **

You found your way to your next class, lucky Mr. Strider didn't approach you again in the hallway. You really didn't know how you were going to make it threw highschool with Strider. He was the most attractive, yet ANNOYING person in the whole entire world. You introduced yourself to the teacher, whose name was Mr. Vantas. He wore a bright red sweater and wouldn't stop talking to you long enough for you to get a seat. So by the time the bell rang, you were still up infront with the teacher.

Something must have clicked because he realized that he was talking to much. He then pointed to an empty seat and you went to go sit, thinking that Jesus must of have mercy on you for Mr. Vantas to stop talking, but you were wrong. Dave Strider was right next to you, again. "Great…" You muttered to yourself as Mr. Vantas started class. You heard a small chuckle from beside you but you decided to keep your mouth shut and try to focus on the teacher. It wasn't working, and you were feeling flustered.

You felt something brush up against your leg, and rest there. You didn't dare to look down, but you had a feeling that you knew what it was. The pressure on your leg traveled higher and higher till it was high on your thigh, and you were trying your best not to blush like crazy. Mother fucking Strider was traveling his hand up your leg. THE NERVE! You would not let him faze you, you would not let him faze you. You would not let him…..you would not….you would…you…you….Your focus was gone. He was rubbing circles with his thumb on your thigh and it was all you could think about. He was just player, he probably just wanted to pop your cherry and then leave you alone. And you were NOT going to let that happen. Mr. Vantas continued to talk about his Triggers during class and his policy, never stopping until the bell rang. You could just picture that, that class was going to be lecture after lecture and no real learning.

You packed your things and got up quickly again, Strider stood up next to you and walked you out of class like the good gentlemen he was. Right, like that was going to fool anyone. You continued to stare at your schedule, it was only third period and lunch was after fifth. You were stuck with him, all fucking day…ALL FUCKING DAY.

Strider wrapped his arm around your shoulders again and led you to your next class, which happened to be gym. Grreeeaaattt gym, where the school assigns what you had to wear. With just happened to be these shorts that looked like bikini bottoms, (maybe they were) and a white tee shirt. A WHITE tea shirt. WHAT GIRL WOULD WEAR A WHITE TEE SHIRT FOR GYM! This school must be run by some fucking perverts or something. You walked into the gym, appreciating how big it was, and noticed the teacher. He had blonde spikey hair, pale skin, and triangle shades. He was wearing no shirt with a bright orange bathing suit. You couldn't help but appreciate that your gym teacher was attractive, and you started to form a slight crush on him, till he said his name. "Dirk Strider, but you can call me Strider-Senpai" He winked over his shades and some of the of the girls swooned. You on the other hand, were quite shocked that this man was related to Dave, and wanted you to call in Senpai. What are the chances.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO! I've just had so much homework at this new school I'm at so I haven't had time, and I'm so sorry for the mix up with the chapters. But here you go, I hope you like it somewhat...**

You were in the dressing room now, putting on the ridiculous gym clothing, when it clicked. Dave Strider must be related to the anime nerd in everyway possible. Sure, Strider-Senpai was hot but, ok, you can't call him that. That's just ridiculous. Anyway, you knew that Strider and little Strider were related because of the way that they thought of themselves. Obviously, both thought that they were smoking hot and were very big-headed about it. But there was something about Mr. Strider that made you not mind it. You didn't know what it was though.

Once you put on the ridiculous gym outfit you walked out, trying to pull your shorts down to cover your ass, but that wasn't working. Sighing you stood and crossed your arms, seeing little s and Mr. Strider talking, little s looking very embarrassed and angry. You wondered what their conversation was about.

"Alright class, lets get started! Pair up, and yes, it has to be the opposite gender. Make sure you like this person enough because this will be your partner for the whole year. When I say go, go. 3….2….1….GO!" As soon as the first syllable of the word go was uttered the females all flocked to Dave's side. But sadly, he was not picking any of them, he was making a B line toward you. Shit. You started to look around to see if any of the other guys wanted to be partners when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned around to see a kid with a small frame and raven black hair look at you. He looked somewhat like Ms. Crocker and he was adorable. You didn't know why, but you just found smaller boys adorable.

He smiled up at you with a dorky smile and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something. A pair of arms wrapped around your waist and you squeaked slightly. You started to blush and looked back to see who it was, and just your luck, it was, guess, little fucking Strider. "thanks for savin her john, hope you don't mind, but im going to take whats mine." You hissed and tried to struggle.

"I'm not yours _Strider_" You hissed out his name, hoping to get the point across, but he simply shrugged. The John boy looked a little disappointed and paired up with a girl that looked almost exactly like him. As you were observing this Dave seemed to be resting his chin on your shoulder and brushing his nose against your ear. You wanted to get away, but everyone was already paired up.

"You could be mine~" He whispered into your skin and you shivered as he nibbled on your earlobe. Now he was playing with your emotions?! You growled and tried to struggle out of his grasp. This was ridiculous, first he's a total dick, and now he's trying to get you to be 'his'? Oh he so just wanted to pop your cherry and then drop you like the bass. You were just about to get free when Mr. Strider began his instructions.

"Are you all happy with your partners? Good, because they will be your partners for this whole year. And no, I do not want to here something like, he raped me, or she slapped me, to get away from your partner. I do NOT care what happens outside of this classroom between you too, but in here, you will be BEST FRIENDS. Got it?" He looked straight at you when he said this. Oh great, now Mr. Strider was on this douchebag's side?

"Now then, where was I? Oh right, so today we will be doing trust exercises. The first one is that one of you is blindfolded while the other one is leading you through an obstacle course with only using there words and never touching the other person." You snorted because you knew that Dave would never be able to keep his hands off of you. "When you have completed the obstacle course your partner switches off. The last couple to finish everything will get something that the won't like." He then blowed his whistle, "determine which of you is going first and which last, then come see me."

After deliberating, you ended up being the one blindfolded. You couldn't see anything other than the fact that that annoying cute Strider is leading you. You tried to reach out and hold something, but nothing was there, there will never be there.


	6. Chapter 6

"GO RIGHT [name], NO! I SAID RIGHT!" You groaned as your shit head of a partner yelled at you. So yeah, you don't really know your right and your left sometimes without using your hands, and currently you couldn't see your hands. So you went left a little but, big deal…but to Dave, it definitely was a big deal. He was very competitive, and you were too, when you could do something about your situation. So you turned right and flipped off where you thought he was. A chuckle went through your classmates as you did so, and you smirked to yourself.

'Ok [name], you can do this, it isn't that hard, just listen to Dave…' You thought to yourself and sighed, then listened to Dave intently. The next things he said took you by surprise. He was talking to his older brother, asking if he could trade places with you, and also taking you by surprise, Mr. Strider said yes. Footsteps approached you and you felt someone's hands on your shoulders. The hands then traveled up to take off your blind fold, leaving you to stare at Dave, trying to see through his shades. His face was his usual poker face with a slight aftertaste of bitter. You could tell that he was frustrated at the moment. He then put the blindfold on and told you in a tone lacking of all things joyful to go sit on the sidelines and to hold his shades. Yes, he took off his shades, but sadly, he had his eyes closed so you never got to see the eyes that you have been thinking about…

Suddenly you were an unstoppable team, he followed your exact instructions without questioning or fumbling around. He was smooth in his efforts and clear on his intent. He was going to win, clearly this was visible to everyone in the area. When the course was finished he simply took off his bandana and threw it to the ground, a slight smile on his face as he asked for his shades. Sadly again, his eyes were not open. Such a shame, such a shame.

Still re-adjusting to sight again, Dave was not expecting what came next. You flung yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck laughing lightly. You didn't know what had over come you, but what you did know, is that you won because of Dave. He slowly and cautiously, he put his arms around your waist, his chin on your shoulder. He then picked you up and twirled you around like you weighed nothing. And you started to feel yourself slip, falling for the boy that you thought was a pig and a stupid, beautiful whore two seconds ago.

You changed out of your skimpy gym outfit and headed for your next class, which was art. Dave walked next to you in silence, which was defiantly new. He lead you silently to your next class, not touching you at all. Not an arm over your shoulder, or brushing his hand up against yours. No, he made sure not to touch you at all. You tried so hard not to let this bother you, this is what you wanted all along wasn't it?...at least that's what you thought you wanted.

Walking into art you noticed several things. One was the paintings that littered the walls, ceiling to floor, all in bright colors. The second one was the wall of pictures. Each picture had two people and a symbol above them, either a heart, a diamond, a spade or a club. The third was the way the tables were set up, there was 10 small tables, each one had two chairs. And the last was the teacher. The women was standing next to the white board with the name, Ms. Meulin Lejion, written neatly on it.

"Ok class! Now that it seems that efurryone is here, lets get started! Efurryone stand back by the wall while I arrange mew in a seating chart! " She skipped to pick up the clipboard with everyone's names on it while the class moved to the back of the room. You looked at the rest of the class, then at Dave.

"Am I imagining things, or did she really just use a cat pun….." He looked over at you, for the first time since you both hugged in P.E. and nodded. She was looking at each student carefully before putting them in the seats.

"KARKAT AND NEPETA TABLE ONE" She said before looking down at the list. "KANAYA AND ROSE TABLE TWO" As she kept going you tried to make conversation with the boy that was now seemed to hate your guts. You gave up just before you heard Ms. Meulin say who was at the last table.

"[Your Name] AND DAVE TABLE 10."


End file.
